Caleb Hyles
, Timkīpā) |status= Alive |family= Unnamed Mother (Deceased) Unnamed Father |birthday= 12 Nov |birthplace= , |gender= Male |age= 16 |bloodtype= B- |quirk= Oculus Rift |hair= Brown |eye= Dark Brown |skin tone= Fair |height= 5feet. 11inches. 180(cm.) |weight= 155lbs. 70(kg) |occupation= Student |affiliation= Robert McCollum High School |fightingstyle= Sword-fighting |base of operations= RMCHS Building, |entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= |class grades= |debut= |voice= (English VA) (Japanese VA) }} Caleb Hyles (ケーレブ ハイレス, Keerebu Hairesu) is a junior high school student training to be a Pro-Hero at Robert McCollum High School, and operates under the alias of Timekeeper ( , Timkīpā). In order to attend the school, he moved from to and is housed by one of his relatives. Like any other student involved in the Hero Course, Caleb's main motive is to become a renown Professional Hero. He was led down the path of heroism by his mother's death on the field of action battling an intoxicated villain. Her death is regarded as the focal point to his undying drive towards thwarting injustice and his extreme intolerance towards alcoholism. As his hero name points out, his Quirk, Oculus Rift relates to time, in that he can dilate time around him for a brief period of five seconds. He is not completely exempt from the effect of his own Quirk, only being able to make minute movements during the five seconds. Oculus Rift only activates through his eyes, classifying it as -type Quirk. Appearance Caleb doesn't possess much standout features. He stands just above average height at 5feet. 11inches. 180(cm.) and is neither under or overweight. His formerly thin and bony body type is now hidden under a layer of muscle after spending some time in the demanding Hero Course, giving him an appealing slender, toned look similar to his peers. Focusing on Caleb's facial features, he is noted to have a sharp jawline and an even sharper chin, pairing nicely with the clarity of his skin. When his Quirk is not in use, his eyes are an uncommonly dark yet reflective shade of brown, and are often mislabelled as black. This is especially true after he has just used Oculus Rift, as his eyes seem to become dull and lifeless directly after use. His neck-length hair shares the same tone of colour and is styled somewhat messily with his bangs hanging out in no particular order. Generally, Caleb feels most comfortable suiting up in a black, long-sleeved turtleneck undershirt that wraps tightly around his body, showing off his arm muscles. He loosely hangs a thin white tie over his neck, though the bottom half of his tie is frequently obscured by the black and white blazer he dons on top of his undershirt during school hours. For trousers, he sports a baggy fit, dull grey in colour and secured to his person with a leather belt. He finishes off with a pair of black laced formal shoes with a slight heel, making him appear taller than he actually is. Caleb's hero costume is heavily influenced by his mother's, as seen how he also employs a mask into his hero costume. The mask in simple in design, it's similar to his facial structure possessing a sleek rather than rounded design, the body of is white in colour and the slim eyeholes make it difficult to see his eyes. Over the right eyehole is a small decoration, a purple lightning bolt and for the mouth, there is a wide slit that makes it appear as if he is smiling. He sports some type of fusion between blazer and jacket that starts just below the midrift of his neck and finishes at his knees, this allows him to conceal his katana from potential enemies, adding an element of surprise. Underneath this blazer is black, skintight bodysuit that's similar in function to his undershirt, in that it highlights his physical features, giving him the appearance of a classic superhero from a comic. File:CalebAppearace.jpg|Casual Attire File:CalebHeroMask.png|The Mask Personality Caleb's most defining trait is undoubtedly his freethinking nature. The trait is perhaps drawn from his shaky relationship with his father, who disagrees with Caleb's choice to follow in his mother's footsteps, leading Caleb to think for himself instead of complying with the opinions of others without valid reason. Invariably, this allows him to act independently whilst being indifferent to how others perceive his actions. At times, this makes him a tough person to co-operate with, but from a strategical standpoint, having an individual that can think outside of the box is an invaluable asset. However, his independence has unintentionally created another trait that hinders his teamwork, yet also one of the utmost importance to a Pro-Hero: spontaneity. Although he doesn't always display such behaviour, he will not fret to activate his Quirk in public for the sake of others, regardless of the repercussions and increasing his popularity despite only being a young hero in training. In the classroom, he has a sharing and empathetic mien, as if he were a counsellor. He is often seen relating and talking people through their daily, and occasionally long-term complications that they struggle to cope with. This opens up a wider range of people to talk to and grants him the ability to grow stronger friendships much quicker than usual. In an actual lesson however, he's either debating a concept with the teacher or letting his mind run astray rather than offering support to his peers. On a slightly more negative note, Caleb still lacks the age and experience to be called an adult, as seen by his habits of being irresponsible in the presence of his friends, whether it be giving his classmates the wrong answer or throwing small pranks with whoopee cushions, spoiling the mature vibe he regularly gives off. His mood can take a huge blow when he overhears jokes disregarding the dangers of alcohol, quickly angering and taking quite some time (and manpower) for him to eventually cool off his head. Caleb is also rather perceptive, being able to detect and dissect key (or trivial) information swiftly and accurately. His perceptiveness aids him in and outside of heroism: with it he can find hints to an opponent's Quirk and take countermeasures against it, and on the other hand, he can employ it when comforting others, finding underling issues or reasons behind their distress. However, his perceptiveness comes with a cost, it makes his tendency to be petty all-the-more dangerous, much to the dislike of those close to him. History Relationships Quirk and Abilities Oculus Rift ( , Okurasu Rifuto lit. The Dilation of Time): Oculus Rift is a -type Quirk. It activates through his eyes and can be deactivated by blinking or reaching the time limit. The primary feature of his Quirk is that he can dilate time around him for brief intervals of five seconds and because the Quirk affects time itself, Oculus Rift's range is limitless, being able to affect everything on a global level. He isn't completely exempt from the effect of his own Quirk, only being able to make minute movements during the five seconds, however these movements are often enough to dodge or at least redirect the point of impact of an attack, making Caleb appear as an incredibly agile and deft individual. *'Timeout' (タイムアウト, Taimuauto): One of Caleb's supermoves developed during his studies at RMC, Timeout reverses the ability of his Quirk, dilating the passage of time on his body to its limit, essentially freezing his body in time. Thus, he becomes intangible and makes him immune to any and all attacks. Clearly, the biggest downside to this technique is that he himself cannot move an inch and is unaware of all the happenings around his body until the Timeout reaches its time limit of ten seconds. Enhanced Strength: Caleb's strength is above average, his upper body is particularly developed from repeatedly swinging around a sword all-day long and his lower body is cultivated in both the gym and the Hero Course via gruelling training programs. He can squat around two-hundred kilos and deadlift one-hundred and fifty at his best, which for his weight, are decent records. His strength also comes with an added benefit in that he can manoeuvre the sword as if it were an extension of his arm, allowing for swift and precise, yet powerful strikes. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: With a physically powerful body comes the ability to generate powerful strides, Caleb can cover one-hundred in just under ten seconds without the assistance of his Quirk, and when paired with equally deft reflexes that ease sudden changes in direction, it makes Caleb a tough target to get a hold of. Sharp Eyesight: Caleb has been noted to have a sharp eye, a trait likely nurtured from his Quirk. Due to having a limited window to slow time with, his eyes have adapted to notice minuscule details in his surroundings and process the information swiftly in order to make prompt and efficient decisions. Additionally, the frequent compassion he shows for his peers allows him to accurately guess how they are feeling through their slight changes in their facial expression. Skilled Melee Combatant: Caleb is a formidable fighter with or without his Quirk. Formerly trained under the supervision of his mum, and now staff at RMC, he has quite the amount of experience under his belt. He primarily fights with his sword, finding it the quickest way for him to disable an opponent (and is rather adept at fighting with most bladed weapons for that matter) though he also has a range of unarmed techniques at his disposal. He has a tendency to capitalise on mistakes instead of taking the initiative when unarmed, an approach that has backfired on him a few times. *'Sword-fighting': Prior to his mother's death, Caleb was taught in the arts of wielding a sword, his mum being an experienced swordfighter. The style he was taught doesn't follow a strict form, and often incorporates all types of movements into order to land a strike. The main focus is to chain attacks together with a water-like fluidity, using the force of a rebound against an opponent or continuously gaining momentum through slashes and preventing an opening to be countered, a smooth and calm approach as opposed to a wild rush that some sword users opt for. Equipment Katana: Caleb is known to use a dulled katana in his hero work and practice, it is relatively ordinary in design and is stored in a black hilt when it's not being used. Trivia *His reference is Ikki Kurogane from anime/LN series, Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry *His name is inspired by musical artist, Caleb Hyles Category:Males Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students Category:Quirk Users Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Heroes Category:Robert McCollum Students Category:Sword Users